dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucius Abaddon
= Lucius Abaddon is also the main Protagonist in the story, He Who Walks Both Sides on Fanfiction.Net History Lucius Abaddon is the Fifth Great Satan of the Underworld and holds the territory of Lucifaad since the end of the Great War. Lucius is currently the searching universes for his Peerage, wanting to create the strongest peerage to ever live. He is regarded as the Childish Maou, but he has shown rare moments of seriousness with his two knights, Oscar and Anoko. Lucius never seems to realize the amount of danger he is in when approaching dangerous enemies, this was seen when Oscar and Anoko had to save Lucius from a flesh-eating Mimic in the poisoned land of Blighttown. Lucius is one of the Five Maou's of the underworld, but his position was added as it was a favor from his friend, Sirzeches. Unlike his friends, Lucius is born from a Low-Class Devil in his mother, but his father is a different race altogether. Appearance Lucius is 5'1 with a childlike body, he has a face that is defined as 'Shota Worthy' although he does not let this stop from proving why he is the Strongest Maou, he has also been seen to wear his Abaddon War Armor, which was, of course, seen in the Great War with his fight against Michael, one of the four Great Seraphs. Lucius has shown some recent alterations in his appearance. His hair for one, which is normally a messy nothingness, has recently been shown to be spiked up. It also should be said that this happened after he was taken over by his Abaddon Family Magic, although, apparently there were talks between him and Serafall doing a Magical Boy & Girl show before he left the Underworld. If this is true, Lucius would have adorned the Magical Boy suit that is popular today. Personality Lucius Abaddon is regarded and seen as a childish person to his fellow devils, he has even shown to be childish to his friends, he has also rare moments of innocence to things like feelings, sexual desires, and other acts associated with love. Due to not really having it growing up, he enlisted in the military at an early age. So he was not well versed in these things, but his battle prowess was astounding and already outshined some of his fellow Devils, even for a Low-Class. Lucius has been shown to put up the facade of Childish Maou, as he wants to mask the pain and hurt of losing his supposedly only family left, but this is shown not to be true as his father, Kael Abaddon has been watching him since he left the underworld. Lucius often loses himself in these thoughts, occasionally letting it consume him. This was shown when he was taken over by a form of Abaddon Magic, it resembled a Humanity Sprite, but seemed to be its own entity entirely and survived on the pain, loss, and hurt that Lucius felt since the deaths of his sisters and mother. Although Lucius' childishness is an act, the facade has been seen to take on some real effect onto Lucius. He seems to be easier to fool since he left the Underworld, this was shown when he opened a chest that held a Mimic in Blighttown and was nearly eaten, but he was saved by Anoko and Oscar. Once again this was shown when he went to pet a Chaos Beetle in Blighttown, but it spewed fire towards him and nearly burned him. Only to have Oscar save him, by using his Astora's Grace: Destruction Strike! Lucius has also shown rare moments of his true serious self, this was shown when he offered Oscar a spot in his peerage, but also Maneater Mildred a spot in Oscar's developing team of Knights. The Great War Lucius Abaddon grew up with his two sisters and mother in the slums of the Underworld, he trained in the army when the Great War was just beginning and showed potential along with Sizrechs Gremory, Akuja Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas. Lucius had fought in the vanguard, he led a team of 5000 Devil's, ranging from Low-Class to Mid Class. They were against Fallen Angels with numbers that easily outmatched theirs but due to his guerilla tactics and quick thinking, Lucius had won the first battle in the Great War. Earning him a reputation for being a great leader, he would soon work with Sizrechs Gremory and Akuja Astaroth, they faced off against Angels under Michael, Leader of the Seraphs. This time, they were not outnumbered but lost many due to Michael being prepared and having more Angels, the battle ended with a draw but not before Lucius clipped a wing of Michael's and took a feather as a trophy. After that Battle the Angels had pulled out of the war, God had died fighting off the Four Original Satan's. In his last act as a god, he had defeated the Great Satan's and peacefully died. The Fallen Angels had pulled out earlier in the war and were less affected. The Angles pulled out of the war as soon as they learned the news, The Devil's were locked in their own war. It was a Civil War on whether or not to continue the war. The Civil War: The Rise Of The Abaddon The Devil Civil War had two different sides, The Old Maou's who wanted to continue the war with the Angels and Fallen, The Anti Maou Faction wanted to gather their men and try their best to help the devil's recover. This started an argument between the pillars and some supported the Old Maou, the most supportive being the House of Lucifuge. The Anti Maou Faction was supported in the form of Abaddon, Abaddon was not a pillar family but either way, rose in Fame and Influence due to Lucius's work in the former war, soon enough, battles had begun. Battles had spread throughout the Underworld, but one battle had always stuck out in history. It was the Lucifaad Massacre, the Capital of the Underworld. Lucius Abaddon had led Ten Thousand Devil's against Anoko Asmodeus, who had Thirty Thousand. The Battle was over before it began, Lucius's men were slaughtered and he was left standing against Twenty Thousand Devil's, all ranging from High Class to Ultimate Class. It is stated that Lucius had completely lost it, the Abaddon Magic had enveloped him and he came out wearing something shrouded in darkness. He had a Greatsword in his right hand, while the left was glowing brightly like the first flame, the battle soon turned to a slaughter. Lucius had taken down every devil on his way towards Anoko Asmodeus, he enjoyed the screams of pain they gave him, even burning them felt good to him. He finally made it past the multiple devils in his way and stood face to face with the little brother of Creuserey Asmodeus, Lucius had taken Anoko to the Gremory Territory and handed him to Sizrechs. Sizrechs had thanked Lucius but told him some bad news, Sizrechs had battled against Grayfia Lucifuge, while it was a fair battle due to Sizrechs not using his full power. Grayfia had surrendered when her forces had died, easily knowing she lost had accepted defeat. Now they had two Old Maou Supporters imprisoned, Sizrechs later informed Lucius that his mother and sisters had been killed. To say that Lucius was heartbroken was an understatement, he was simply hollow and unemotional. It seemed to everyone that Lucius was okay but he wasn't, he didn't talk with anyone and kept to himself, the only one who noticed was Serafall Sitri. She had tried talking with him, but he had denied any form of help, or even conversation with her, knowing that she was the only one who could see past his facade. Sera had tried cheering up but it did not work, Lucius had dedicated his time to defeating the Old Maou Faction. It all ended in Lillith, Shalba Beelzebub and Katerea Leviathan had called out Serafall and Falbium, it is stated that the battle was a stalemate due to both sides losing many members. It truly ended when Lucius Abaddon arrived in his War Armor, Katerea and Shalba had tried to fight against the Devil who easily matched their parents before them, they had lost and escaped with a vendetta against Lucius. Unknown to Lucius and his allies, the fight was being watched by two forces, Rivezim Livan Lucifer, and The Void Dragon, Khal. After the battle, the New Maou Faction had celebrated and wondered who would be the new Maou's. The Maou's Of The Underworld The New Maou Faction had done their celebrating, now everyone in the Underworld was wondering who was going to become Maou's. Everyone had voted Falbium as Asmodeus, Serafall was voted as Leviathan, Akuja was voted as Beelzebub. It was the Lucifer position that everyone was more worried about, two men had been put up for it. Sizrechs Gremory and Lucius Abaddon, Sizrechs and Lucius did not argue over it but would simply let it be the best man, although many people wanted Lucius as the Lucifer. It was not meant to be, Sizrechs had been voted Lucifer and it was received with mixed reactions from the Underworld, Grigori, and Heaven. The Underworld was more supportive of Sizrechs but easily the Lower Class supported Lucius, not wanting a Civil War to break. Sizrechs had made a fifth Maou position, this was something that was met with a lot of backlash from the elders. They did not want lower level trash, to control the underworld. Sirzechs did not care at that moment, he made Lucius a Maou, and Lucius was technically a failsafe if Sirzechs ever died or was away in some capacity. Lucius would take over his duties, leading the underworld as stated by Sirzeches Lucius accepted the offer, he kept the name Abaddon to honor his mother and the rest of his Household. Sirzehcs had granted Lucifaad to Lucius, House Abaddon had taken to it well. Easily enjoying their new lifestyle, although they did not see their Lord for a long time. Lucius still grieved over the death of his mother and sisters, although no one knew and he did it in private. He was always hurt that he never saw them again, he wanted to share the moment with them and then he realized he was alone. His best friends had tried to help him but he denied any help, knowing that the pain would never go away but it would get easier. Lucius had wondered the Underworld for a while, it was here he earned a nickname that would haunt the underworld and Grigori. The Void Slayer, Khal had attacked Lucius with the intent for a fight and see if he was worth the names that he had been given, some had labeled him a Devil-God. Lucius did not waste time, he called forth his Black Knight Halberd and went to work on the Void Dragon. All the Underworld had noticed the massive spikes in power, they were alerted and all teleported to witness Lucius Abaddon with his Halberd covered in blood, The Void Dragon had its skull caved in, blood was pouring out at an alarming rate. No one dared move, Lucius was smiling slightly and a chuckle escaped his lips slightly. His best friends watched, they were not worried about their friend but were now worried about what the Dragon's might do. It was known that the Void Dragon had led some of his kind, easily being the tenth strongest dragon in existence. The Devils were not ready or prepared for such an attack if it were to happen. Luckily, no attacks followed and the Dragon's kept to themselves. Lucius had soon buried his family, putting his family to rest finally. Evil Pieces, Peerage, Best Man, and Present. Lucius had been occupied with his business in the Lucifaad Territory, he had kept out of the lot that the Underworld was in. He had been the best man at Sirzechs wedding, to say that he was happy for his friend was an understatement. He was amazed and stupified that Grayfia Lucifuge had married Sizrechs, he knew that they got to know each while she was imprisoned but he did not know that much. His other friends focused on their work or families, in the case of Falbium he was lazier than most, but somehow he still did his job at best. Akuja had been working on Evil Pieces and Lucius helped in the process, being the test dummy that is. He was the first receiver of the Evil Pieces, somehow the system had messed up and Lucius got double the Pawn Pieces than usual. He soon created his peerage, he made the choice of making his former prisoner and now best friend, Anoko Beelzebub his knight. Anoko was already an Ultimate-Class Devil, some had taken to calling him, 'The Ultimate Knight' Lucius had remembered the moment he met Rias Gremory, some would call her spoiled or arrogant, but Lucius never saw that. He saw Rias as someone who was proud of her heritage and embraced the only way she knew how. That was when she was twelve and just got her Evil Pieces, they had never spoken again because Lucius had left to build his peerage and Rias was busy with business with the Phenex Family. Lucius had left the underworld with his Knight, saying his goodbyes and leaving his Aunt to run the territory for a while. Sera-Tan was the most upset, along with Rias. Sizrechs, Akuja, and Falbium had all given him 'manly' hugs. Which was actually a group hug of bawling their eyes out together, Lucius had teleported and left the Underworld for the first time. No one knew then, but Lucius would return with the strongest peerage known to the whole Supernatural World. Dark Souls Arc: Knight of Astora and The Chaos Witches Lucius had used a Magic Circle, bringing himself to the ruined land of Lordran, but more specifically the Undead Asylum. It was here he found his final Knight Piece in Oscar of Astora, Oscar was nearly killed by a Black Knight but was saved by Anoko Asmodeus and Lucius Abaddon. It was a long battle, it had nearly cost the life of Anoko himself, but he pulled through and won the battle. Lucius did note that the Black Knights seemed to be fighting for a purpose that was all but lost now, Oscar was healed by Lucius and Anoko. Oscar had stated that he owed him his life, which Lucius said that it was what he needed to do. Lucius had also noted the potential for Oscar, he had warned Oscar of the penalties of joining. Knowing that he might back out of the offer, but to his surprise, Oscar did not mind and joined anyway. It was here that Lucius gained his final knight, Lucius did not end there though. He had found another powerful artifact, in the form of a doll. He had taken it and placed it in his pocket dimension, he had gone back to Oscar and Anoko and transported himself to Lordran. In order to find more Peerage members. Lucius and his peerage had arrived in Firelink Shrine, Lucius had been informed by Oscar of the Lords facing off against the Ancient Dragons. It was also here that Oscar told him of his destiny to ring the Bell Of Awakening, it was later found out that there were two Bells Of Awakening. The decision was made to head down to the poisoned land of Blighttown, which is also where the rumored Daughters of Chaos reside. Lucius and his peerage had made it but faced many enemies on the way, but it was also an eventful trip, due to Oscar unlocking a tier in his Astora Straightsword, which was named Astora's Grace. Lucius had congratulated Oscar on his achievement but knew they must keep going and so they came across the ruined land. It was here that Anoko Asmodeus was injured and sent back to the Underworld for treatment when all hope seemed lost Lucius had pulled through and got to a bonfire in time to save Oscar from poisoning. He had healed him, although they had to do battle with Maneater Mildred most of the time. They had won, subduing the woman and had taken her into Knight Oscar's team, which is still being made at this moment. After Lucius and Oscar had met Mildred, they had talked for a while and learned of the Chaos Witches. They had learned of the guardian of the Blighttown Bell Of Awakening, Quelaag. Lucius had been disturbed at what he learned but continued on wanting to get Oscar to the Bell and hopefully find the sources of power he felt from Blighttown. The peerage had done more skirmishes against the Hollow Thieves Of Blighttown, this is where they had Quelana. A survivor of the Chaos Flame. Quelana and Lucius had instantly felt an attraction to one another, but still focused on the topic of discussion, her sister, Quelaag. Lucius is told the story of how the Chaos Flame began, he was entranced in the story so much that he did not notice that Oscar and Mildred were shaking in the presence of Quelana, he noticed after and he made the connection that she was one of the Auras he felt before coming to Blighttown. He was amazed because he felt that she held the Aura of an Ultimate-Class Devil, already matching Anoko and surpassing Oscar. They talked for a while, Lucius being trained in the art to use the pyromancy flame, he told Quelana the history of his universe, she was entranced as well and wanted to hear more in the future. Soon enough, Lucius and his peerage, plus Mildred had set out to face off against the Chaos Witch, Quelaag. When Lucius had seen the chaotic beauty that was Quelaag he was entranced, his eyes would trail up her body and he would feel a feeling akin to love at first sight. Although he did not pay attention to his surrounding, even when Oscar had started to yell at him. Oscar had resorted to throwing a Magic Circle towards Quelaag, which brought the two out of their trance states. Quelaag had gotten mad, delivering an attack of pure chaos, via an A.O.E attack. It was here that Quelaag had taken out Mildred, but some good damage was done to her. Oscar at sight of Mildred being battered and broken used his newest move with his Astora's Grace, it was name Blessed Barrage, this had injured Quelaag and she could not keep up with the speed that Oscar held. Although soon Oscar stopped, he was taken by lava that Quelaag's spider half had spewed out at him. It was a horrifying sight to Lucius, who at that moment activated his Void Dragon Gear. He used the sword but activated his own new technique with the sword, which was called Chaos Void. It was here that Quelaag lost the battle, but Lucius did not kill her like her sister had asked of him before. He had spared her, offering her a place in his peerage and away from the doomed lands of Lordran. Quelaag did not accept straight away, but she had led Oscar to the Bell Of Awakening and he had rung the first bell. It did not end here, Quelaag had led them to an illusional wall under her Domain, the peerage was led to another Bonfire but it was being kept lit, by Quelaag's sister, Quelaan. Quelaag had only agreed to join if her sister could join too, but also be healed of her eyesight. Lucius had nodded, saying, "It shall be done." Powers, Abilities and Skills: Immense Demonic Power - Lucius is the most powerful Devil in the Underworld, although he does not recognize as so. He is regarded as such when he lost his squad of devils against Anoko Asmodeus, he had lost his cool and released his Demonic Powers, he killed every single Devil on his way towards Anoko, who had gone to battle against and won effortlessly. Lucius also defeated Katerea Leviathan and Shalba Beelzebub, it is said that Lucius already matched the Original Four Great Satans by that time. This was also shown when he had already gotten used to the Pyromancy Flame, gifted to him by Quelana. It is stated that he had already comfortable with it, comparing it to his own demonic energy. Legendary Swordsman - Lucius has been wielding a Straight Sword or Greatsword since the Great War, he had gotten used to wielding one in battle, so he trained nearly every day gaining new skills and techniques that he never possible. It may be why his Artificial Sacred Gear had taken the form of a sword, due to his likeness with them. People have also recognized Lucius skilled with a sword ever since his battle with Anoko Asmodeus, Anoko was known as the 'Ultimate Knight' considering he was the Knight piece in his former brother's peerage. So when he and Lucius faced off and Lucius won, it had gotten people's attention and made them recognize the skill that Lucius held. Immense Stamina - Lucius has shown to have an infinite amount of stamina, shown when he faced off against Anoko Asmodeus, also when he faced Katerea and Shalba. Immense Strength - Even with a small body, Lucius has shown to have an excellent amount of strength, even wielding his Greatsword in the Great War. He has also been able to move around fast enough in his armor, which shows his strength to not buckling under the amount of weight that the armor and Greatsword hold. Immense speed - Lucius has shown his speed which surpasses his strength, he has also shown that he is able to dodge countless attacks from multiple Devils, shown in the Great War when he faced off against thirty thousand devils to get to Anoko Asmodeus for slaughtering his squad of Devils. Legendary Tactician - Lucius has shown some of the best tactical decisions in the Great War, his battles with the Fallen Angels, and Angels proved this when he used Guerilla tactics against them. He lost some of his men, while the Angels had tried to overwhelm Lucius' squad with simple numbers, but they were easily outdone for every move that they had done. Lucius had shown more of this during his fight with Quelaag, motioning for Mildred and Oscar to attack first, hoping to weaken Quelaag first. This proved the best, as Quelaag spent her energy worrying about the two opponents but did not pay attention to Lucius, which in turn earned them the victory. Quotes By Lucius Abaddon "Quelana, I'm going to do what you asked, I will free their souls and save them. This, I swear to you!" - Lucius swearing to 'cleanse' Quelana's sister, Quelaag. "No one hurts my peerage, ever." - Lucius moments before killing a Hollow Thief in Blighttown for harming his peerage "Oh hell no! I may be the Strongest Maou, but even I know the small guy facing the Goliath will lose! David Vs Goliath does not apply in this part of the world..." - Lucius to Mildred and Oscar, not wanting to fight multiple Goliaths in Blighttown. Equipment: Void Dragon Gear: The Void Dragon Gear is an Artificial Sacred Gear, which took the form of a sword. It had activated with Lucius Abaddon when fighting against Hollow Thieves in Blighttown, below are the abilities for the Void Dragon Gear so far. * Drain! - Drains the powers of said person/item your targeting * Transfer! - Transfer the power to another person * Abyss! - Pocket Dimension of The Abyss * Chaos Void - Encases the sword in black flames - Move only known to Lucius Abaddon, due to his Pyromancy Flame * Void Balance Breaker * Jaugernaught Drive '' ''Pyromancy Flame The Pyromancy Flame was taught to Lucius by Quelana of Izalith, it was done as a favor for information on his universe, both have stated that they would have given each other the help/information anyway without the need for payment. * Fire Tempest * Chaos Fireball * Fire Whip * Combustion Abaddon Family Magic The Abaddon Magic is hereditary to Lucius and his other family members, his magic has shown to take the form of flames and at some times lightning. It has also shown to have different effects on certain creatures, but the effect it has on Devils, Angels, or even Fallen Angels has not been seen yet.Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Relationships Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users